Curioso
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Ela sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria o que ela sabia. Afinal, o que tinha na blusa que a herdeira Hyuuga escondia com tanto afinco? Ah, se ele soubesse... "Você se comportou muito mal... Vá já pro MEU quarto!". Para Pink Ringo.


**Curioso**

"_Ela sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria o que ela sabia. Afinal, o que tinha na blusa que a herdeira Hyuuga escondia com tanto afinco? Ah, se ele soubesse... 'Você se comportou muito mal... Vá já pro MEU quarto!'"_

* * *

Para Pink Ringo, que me mostrou que SasuHina pode ser uma experiência interessante...rs

**Aviso: **Pra quem já leu, releia o final, fiz uma pequena modificação.

**Disclaimer:** E daí que o Kishimoto-sensei não empresta? Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. _ku ku ku_

* * *

"_Muitas vezes o que se conta não é o que se dá, mas o que se cede."_

_(A Sombra do Vento – Carlos Ruíz Zafón)_

**One-shot**

_Maldita seja Ino e aquela chuva! Maldito seja seu comportamento desprovido de decoro!_

Não que Hyuuga Hinata fosse de soltar pragas, mas naquele momento era a única coisa coerente que conseguia distinguir do mar de _Ai que vergonha!_ e _Todos estão me olhando!_

Os olhos chuvosos estavam espremidos, junto à pequena e carnuda boca crispada. Sentia o rosto e o pescoço ardendo, o que fazia se questionar quais tonalidades de vermelho já havia conseguido atingir.

Juntando toda essa composição aos braços brancos e delgados que tentavam disfarçar sem muito sucesso a vestimenta e sua estampa indecente, a figura chegava a ser cômica.

Por Kami! Ela era de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Konoha, não queria nem imaginar a reação do pai caso visse seus trages.

Se não tivesse sido pega por aquela chuva... Se não tivesse tão próxima da casa da avó de Ino... Se não tivesse se distraído e perdido a hora... Ah... Seria tudo diferente.

Mas como resistir àquela bondosa senhora e seu copo transbordando de um delicioso chocolate quente, pronto para esquentar seu corpo gelado da chuva? Como resistir à possibilidade de colocar uma roupa seca, mesmo que ela fosse justa e tivesse um certo apelo sexual, quando seu corpo se arrepiava com o peso e a frieza do tecido molhado?

Não tinha como, ela admitiu com um suspiro angustiado, mas tinha como não ter se desesperado ao ponto de sair da casa da gentil senhora que nem uma desesperada, se esquecendo totalmente de pegar as próprias roupas ou pedir um casaco para encobrir a atual.

_ Atrapalhada! Atrapalhada! Atrapalhada!_

Lamuriava-se por pensamentos.

Por sorte, se é que tinha algo de sorte nisso, a chuva tinha se resumido a um leve e instável chuvisco, que não molhava sua roupa o suficiente para deixá-la transparente.

Estava à poucas quadras da mansão Hyuuga e, por mais que tentasse se esconder, sabia estar chamando a atenção de todos. Mantinha os olhos no chão, às vezes fechando-os para tentar controlar a respiração, mas sem, em momento algum, deixar de xingar-se mentalmente.

_Como era desajeitada!_ Pensava, enquanto apertava mais o passo, e, consequentemente, tropeçava em algum pedregulho no chão. _Era karma! Só podia!_ Lamentou enquanto apertava os olhos e esperava o impacto. Impacto este que não veio, pelo menos não do sentido esperado. Piscou rapidamente, tentando entender o ocorrido e logo sentiu um par de braços envoltos na sua cintura.

- Des-desculpe – balbuciou, corada até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Atreveu-se a olhar o rosto apenas o suficiente para identificar quem tinha lhe aparado a queda, ao vislumbrar um par de olhos negros, apertou mais ainda os braços em volta do corpo, tentando esconder a roupa. – Sas-Sasuke-kun.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente, enquanto analisava a morena de cima à baixo. Eram mínimas as vezes que tinha encontrado com ela pelas ruas da cidade, já que suas casas ficavam em posições opostas, e mais mínima ainda as vezes em que a vira em trajes que não fossem largos e recatados.

Era bonita, chegou a essa conclusão quase de imediato. Os olhos ônix vasculhavam-na de cima à baixo. Desde as pernas delineadas até os cabelos negros que escondiam o rosto corado. Estagnou ao vislumbrar duas ou três letras da estampa da blusa, o que será que tava escrito alí para a herdeira Hyuuga esconder com tanto afinco?

- Tome mais cuidado, Hyuuga. - as palavras saíram num sopro, o timbre frio e falsamente desinteressado dançando por entre as gotículas de chuva. - Uma chunnin não pode ser tão desatenta.

- S-sim Sasuke-kun.

A jovem morena abaixou a cabeça e apertou o passo, desviando do Uchiha e voltando à seguir seu caminho até a segurança de seu quarto.

- Hyuuga.

Parou, mas o que ele queria agora? Nunca haviam trocado sequer duas palavras e justo no momento em que ela queria se esconder ele a ocupava. Respirou fundo, apertando o tecido branco e fino da camiseta entre os pequenos dedos, estava nervosa.

- H-hai?

- O que você está escondendo aí?

Engoliu em seco, empertigando o corpo abruptamente e quase rasgando a roupa. Os olhos estavam arregalados de tamanha surpresa e o rosto assumia uma nova cor avermelhada, chegando quase ao roxo.

- Na-nada. - Gaguejou, mais nervosa ainda, com a voz saindo num sussurro.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, não que ele fosse curioso; tudo bem, não que ele fosse _muito_ curioso, mas aquilo o intrigava. Não queria saber os segredos dos outros, apenas o que eles escondiam de maneira tão explícita. A herdeira Hyuuga conseguira despertar seu interesse da mesma forma que Kakashi-sensei à alguns anos. Com passos largos diminuiu a distância entre ambos, ficando à menos de um metro da garota que se encolhia.

- Se não é nada, porque mantém os braços ao redor do corpo como se fosse alguma coisa?

Aquele sorrisinho superior, ah, como o detestava! E daí se ele queria saber o que tinha escrito na roupa? Não era da conta dele. Crispou os lábios, revoltada. Os olhos endureceram e ficaram levemente escurecidos, como se uma tempestade estivesse se formando. Estava cansada daquilo tudo e, sem pensar, apontou o dedo petulantemente no seu nariz, quase encostando-o, a nova cólera dissipando a gagueira:

- Escute aqui, Uchiha. Não é da sua conta!

Mas ele não estava nem aí. Ao invéz de replicar, ela viu um sorriso malicioso se desenhar em seus lábios enquanto os olhos pareciam vidrados na altura de seus seios. _Oh meu Kami!_ Soltou um gritinho estrangulado e se virou, ficando de costas para o moreno e tentando esconder a roupa novamente. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Uma voz berrava dentro da sua cabeça.

Estava prestes a correr quando um par de mãos grandes segurou sua cintura firme o suficiente para não escapar e a voz rouca sussurrou-lhe no pé do ouvido, arrepiando-lhe os cabelinhos da nuca.

- Hinata... - ela estava encrencada, sabia disso, ele nunca havia chamado-a pelo nome. - Você não concorda que eu andei me comportando muito mal ultimamente?

Engoliu em seco ao ouvir tais palavras, mas optou por entrar no jogo. Coitado do Uchiha se pensava que ela era uma pobre garota sem personalidade e vergonhosa de tudo.

Com um sorriso tímido nos lábios ela respondeu, ainda sem se virar:

- Concordo plenamente.

Ele sorriu de maneira discreta, os olhos brilhando luxúria enquanto repasava mentalmente o conteúdo da blusa: **Você se comportou muito mal... vá já pro MEU quarto!**

* * *

**Fim da One-shot.  
**

* * *

Repostei por que, misteriosamente, algumas leitoras não souberam qual era a frase da blusa, bom, tá na sinopse e no final em negrito. Coloquei na linha com um pequeno parágrafo adicinal, apenas para extinguir qualquer dúvida. E é uma one-shot, portando, não tem continuação. Quem sabe eu apareça novamente com uma SasuHina. Prometo que não demoro.

Lá estava eu, correndo em direção ao banco prestes à fechar quando me deparo com uma blusa no manequim duma Sexy Shop. A primeira coisa que estranhei foi o fato de ter uma blusa, já que eles geralmente optam por menos tecido, se é que vocês me entendem.

Aí quando li a frase, pronto. Tinha que escrever sobre isso! Era tão singelamente erótico. Só que eu não queria usar a Sakura, ela não é uma moça toda recatada. E aí conheci a Pink Ringo por indicação de uma amiga e a coisa desandou. Começei a ler SasuHina e descobri que é uma opção até que bem legal. Por isso estou dedicando essa one à ela, já que caso contrário nunca teria conseguido desenvolvê-la.

Quem gostou da fic e quer ler outra história minha SasuHina, eu estou com uma long, mais puxada pro drama.

**Senhora Fada**

_"A guerra se impregnava por todos os cantos, os homens iam para os campos de batalha e para as mulheres restavam apenas rezar. Enquanto ele não voltava, para Hinata só sobravam as lembranças. Os cheiros, sabores, toques e, principalmente, os sussurros sedutores ao seu ouvido: 'Minha Senhora Fada'. Afinal, às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria."_

Como aqui no site não dá para mandar link, é só entrar no meu perfil que está lá! Espero que goste.

Lembrem-se de fazer uma ficwritter feliz e deixarem uma review. Se deu tempo de lerem até aqui, com certeza dá tempo de mandar um oi.

Beijinhos.


End file.
